Fresh start
by dark pen holder
Summary: re-done: Solana is a 17 year old mutant run away, but her life gets turned upside down when she's taken in by the x-men. Pyro/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own x-men I wish I did but sadly I don't**

* * *

"I refuse to let that thing live here"

"Michael she's your daughter"

"That's not my daughter anymore it's a monster"

I sat atop the stairs quietly listening to my parents argue, this morning I was just your average 12 year old girl and in less than 24 hours that all changed when I found I was a freak, a weirdo, a monster; in less than 24 hours I found out that I was a mutant. I ran to room and climbed into my huge bed with to many pillows and yanked the cover over my head in an attempt to block out the screaming and fighting from downstairs. I though about the day's events that led up to this moment my big dummy of an older brother kept making fun of me at dinner. When I finally couldn't take it anymore I yelled at him to stop and all of a sudden it was like there was a tornado in the kitchen. As quickly as the wind came it died down leaving the kitchen in disaster the table was flipped over, dishes and forks all over the place, the food was splattered all over the floor and walls. Somehow I knew right away that I was and so did my family; my brother looked me in shock, my mom looked terrified and my dad wouldn't look at me at all. I broke out of my daydream and wiped the tears falling from my face and clutched my teddy bear Mr. Bear.

"Hey freak you in here" a voice called

"Go away Aaron" I said telling my brother to leave while climbing out of the bed

"You know that mom and dad are gonna give you away" he told me

"Leave me alone" I whispered

"They hate you now because you're a mutant"

He continued taunting me I covered me ears with my hands to try block him out; finally I screamed at him to stop and all of a sudden he was no longer standing in my doorway but looked as if he had been pushed into the hall by invisible hands.

"DAD, Solana used he power on me" my brother wailed

"You see she's danger to this household and I want her gone" my father yelled from downstairs.

Still crying I grabbed my backpack and threw out all my school stuff and stuffed a bunch of clothes inside then I grabbed my piggy bank were I stuffed all my birthday and Christmas money. Finally I grabbed Mr. Bear from my bed and opened my bedroom window I grabbed on to the big oak tree right next to my window and shimmed down the tree and stepped on to the sidewalk. Holding Mr. Bear tightly and I started walking down the street away from my house.

_**Four year's later **_

The shrill of the alarm followed me out the store and onto the street. I sped off down the side walk not bothering to look back; I shoved the dollar bills from the store's cash register into my jean pockets as I ran. Down the street the overweight security guard slowly ran after me yelling for me to stop I laughed as I ran faster getting farther away from the overweight guard. As I turned the corner I collided with a woman with white hair and a bald man in a wheel chair; the woman and I fell to the ground and the white haired woman fell on top of me

"Get off" I yelled squirming under her pushing her off

She finally stood up and as soon as jumped up I was tackled to the building my hands behind my head. I turned my head to see a cop and the overweight guard behind him panting and red-faced. I could hear a clicking sound and felt my hands being placed in metal cuffs'. I was yanked off the wall and pulled towards a cop car parked next to the guard; the cop who had caught me opened the back door and threw me in.

"Damn kid's" he muttered as he slammed the door shut

He exchanged a few worlds with the guard and the two people I ran into before walking to the driver side of the car and getting in. I looked out the window to see the bald man in the wheel chair looking at me I felt as if something was buzzing in my head. I shook my head the weird feeling leaving as the car pulled away from the curb just a crowd of people was beginning to appear trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing.  
You shouldve heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Let's rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin to the jailhouse rock."

"Knock it off Elvis" A guard yelled interrupting my singing as he stopped in front of my cell door, he pulled a key ring from his pocket and unlocking the door to the cell and sliding the door open.

"You have a visitor" he said

"Who" I asked as the guard handcuffed me and led me into a room. There inside sat the bald man in the wheel chair and the white haired women from earlier. _What are they doing here _I thought. I sat down in a chair opposite of the two as the guard told the couple that he would be outside the door if they needed him; the minute eh left an uncomfortable silence filled the room as the three of us stared at each other. Finally the old man broke the silence,

"Hello Solana, my name is Professor Xavier" The old man began

"Wait a minute how on the heck do you know my name"? I asked

"_You're not the only one with abilities" _I heard a voice say in my head

"What the..."

The man gave me a small smile and tapped his head with his finger

"I'm here to help you, I know all about your "special abilities" I run an academy to help young mutants like yourself get an education and we can also help you gain control or your gifts"

"I can control my powers just fine" I snapped

"I'm sure you can Solana"

"So what do you want from me" I asked

"I offering you a place in my institute" he said sweetly

"You want me to go to a school that's full of freaks like me" I asked skeptically

"It's not a school for freaks it's a place for mutants, children with special abilities" the white haired lady piped in looking quite offended.

"Special is just a nice way of saying freaks" I responded rudely

I then turned to the old man "But I'm in"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's my next chapter; you know im kinda upset i had 81 hits and only 2 reviews whats up with that. well anyway here's my next chapter hope u enjoy it!

* * *

"Welcome to the Institute for Higher Learning" the white haired woman whose name was Ororo Munroe told me as we pulled up in front of a gigantic mansion. She put the car in park and turned off the engine I opened the car door and stepped out even at night you could see the beauty of the mansion with its stone walls covered by long, thick, forest green ivy.

"Shall we proceed inside" the Professor asked from the front door

I grabbed my tattered canvas messager bag that held all my belonging from the car and closed the car door jogging to catch up with the Professor; the Professor gave me a smile as Ororo opened the door to the mansion, we stepped in and she closed the door behind us.

"Thank you for your help Ororo, Ms. Turner will you please follow Ms. Munroe she will show you to your room" the Professor announced before wheeling away.

"If you will follow me" she said heading up the steps

I quickly followed the white haired women past rows of rooms and past groups of kid who greeted her as she walked past and glanced at me in curiosity. She informed the passing kids to head to their room seeing how it was late and tomorrow was a school day; we reached room 109 before Ms. Munroe stopped.

"This is your room you'll be sharing with Katherine but we all call her Kitty" she told me.

She reached into her pocket grabbing a key and handing it to me tell me it was my room key and not to lose it. She also told me that when I had the chance I was to go visit the professor tomorrow so I could receive my class schedule and more information. She then walked back the way we came, I put the key in the lock opening the door to the room and walking in; once inside, I noticed a petite brown-headed girl typing away at a computer. As I closed the door she quickly turned around and smiled; jumping from her chair and ran over to me.

"You must be my new roommate I was told I was gonna finally have roommate, it's been kinda lonely in here with two empty beds; well one now since you're here. I'm Kitty well my real names Katherine but that's like blah besides everyone calls me Kitty; what's your name. Hey what's your powers I can walk through walls I don't think that's a really cool power but hey it's better than no power" she babbled

I stared at her as she continued to talk and talk, finally her long rant came to an end and she smiled at me "so what's your story" she asked.

"Umm names Solana and I can control air" I told her as I head over to an empty bed and throwing my bag on top.

"Like oh my gosh that such a cool power so your like Aang from Avatar" she squealed jumping on the bed making it bounce

"I guess I don't really watch TV" I answered opening up my bag and threw what little clothes I owned onto the bed next to Kitty followed by a couple undergarments and a pair of ratty sneakers.

"So like where's the rest of your stuff is is it being brought up" she asked, running to the door opening it looking down the hallway

"This is it" I said throwing everything that was dirty in a pile on the floor which was pretty much everything

"That's all of it" she repeated crinkling her nose as she closed the door

"Yes that's all of it" I told her rudely

"Why do you have such little clothing?"

"Cause I do" I told her

"Well that's not an answer" she stated "what you parent's don't buy you stuff"

"I'm homeless" I told her

"Why your parents don't work"

"I'm sort of a runway" I said, "and no I don't wanna talk about" I told her as she was about to open her mouth to question me more.

"How old are you?" she asked moving on to the next question

"17"

"No way my some of my friends are 17 to; it sucks because I'm only 15 but so is my friend Jubilee though" she continued to blab for a full 20 seconds before I couldn't take it any longer

"Listen Kitty it's been a long day and I just wanna go to sleep so could you please just shut up and leave me alone" I snapped

I don't know why I was acting so angry toward the small brunette she was just trying to be nice. I sighed and ran my hand through my long dark brown locks as Kitty headed toward back to her computer without saying another word; I kicked off my shoes and crawled into the bed sighing in comfort. It had been so long since I slept in a bed and I forgot the comfort of it. I laid there and listened to sound of Kitty tapping away at her computer and I began to feel guilty about what I said to her with a loud sigh I sat up.

"Kitty" I called, she didn't look back she continued to sit there typing

"I'm sorry about what I said it's been a long weird day and I'm tired and I let my temper get the best of me" I apologized

She turned in her chair and looked at me a pair of glasses resting on her face; we sat there in silence for a few moments before a huge smile appeared on her face

"It's ok were all a little cranky from time to time" she chirped

I smiled and laid back down pulling the covers over myself

"Hey Solana" Kitty called

"Yes" I answered

"Are you really gonna sleep in those yucky jeans and shirt" she asked

"Did you just call my clothes yucky"? I asked

She ignored me and walked over to a large wooden dresser and opened it up she brought out a pair of black flannel pants and a shirt with a cartoon cat on the front, once she pulled them out from the drawer she tossed them at me telling me I could use them till I got my own pair; I thanked her and quickly changed from my clothes into the p.j's. Once dressed I once again attempted to go to sleep saying a quick goodnight to my roommate I quickly drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

Yes short but hopefully the next chapters will be a bit longer. If you like the story let em know in a review they really make me happy :)

Dark Pen Holder


End file.
